The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diapers are known and described, for example, in WO 2005/102241 A1. Diapers may have a main body comprising a front portion, a back portion, and a crotch portion, said crotch portion being located between said front and back portions and coming to rest between the wearer's legs in the longitudinal direction, wherein the main body includes an absorbent body, the main body having lateral portions attached on both sides to the back portion and/or to the front portion, said lateral portions extending in the transverse direction beyond the lateral longitudinal edges of the main body and connecting the front portion and the back portion to one another in the applied state of the diaper, wherein the lateral portions, at least on the side facing the crotch portion, are configured to run obliquely to the longitudinal direction or contoured, said diaper being produced in its longitudinal direction and, in order to achieve the oblique course or contouring of the lateral portions, material recesses are formed at the lateral portions. They are often used as relatively voluminous incontinence articles for adults. The lateral portions cited above, which are extended in the transverse direction and/or in the circumferential direction of the hip, may be attached to both the front portion and to the back portion of the main body of the diaper, which comprises the absorbent body. It is just as conceivable that the lateral portions are only attached to the front portion or only to the back portion of the main body, that is, for example when the lateral portions in question are applied to the wearer in the circumferential direction of the hip and then attached to one another, thereby forming a kind of belt for the diaper.
Because diapers, or in particular incontinence articles of the type cited above, can have very voluminous lateral portions in the circumferential direction of the hip, the production of these products, in particular transversely to this circumferential direction of the hip, that is in the longitudinal direction of the product, proves very difficult in high-speed production machines, because the materials that form the lateral portions cannot be correctly guided, or only guided with great difficulty in the production machines. “Fluttering,” especially of individual sections, or of sections undercut in the direction of the machine, is a problem in production machines.